NLW (No Limits Weekend) Part 1
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: Sequel to Hotaru's Christmas gifts. One shot. Michiru had a plan for the weekend and she wants to go first. Handcuffs? A whip? Leather? Haruka has a reason to panic at Michiru's wishes. My first lemon ever...blushes *.*...Only If I have enough encouragement I will continue to write part 2...So R&R...


**A/N: My first attempt of writing a lemon. Direct sequel of Hotaru's Christmas gifts. If I get some reviews on this I will continue to write part 2 if not, well at least I tried. Girl on girl action of course, so if you don't like it, just don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon I'd call it 'Haruka and Michiru rock', so it's not mine, but the story is.**

 **Enjoy! and remember to R &R...**

 **No limits Weekend Part 1**

They spent New Year's with the whole family and during the evening of the first day of the year they drove to a more secluded location. One of them planned it all; she booked the place and ordered the ' _extras_ ' she needed for this ' _different_ ' weekend. She chose the best room of this thematic hotel, she found it online. They had any kind of decoration and _accessories_ to satisfy any kind of fantasy. After thinking things through she decided on taking suite ' _Le Grande_ '; a gold and marine blue room with chainlike reliefs on the ceiling and a big mirror facing the bed

Two of the walls were decorated with marine blue mosaic of the ocean, fish and a mermaid as soon it is touched it looked like the waves were moving towards the shore, as soon the main lights were turned off small lights on the mosaic give the sensation of being underwater; it was all handmade by the finest painters. The two opposite walls were golden as they were covered in pieces of gold of different sizes; the bed's headboard was made of black leather with two poles in the bottom and two hidden poles on the top where you could _easily handcuff a person_ among black silk bed sheets. The room also included a big golden tub with mirror ceiling.

As a good mermaid she wouldn't like being too far from the ocean, the room included a balcony facing the ocean, everything was dreamy about that room, a perfect place for a very special occasion

She opened her eyes slowly; trying to figure where she was and who she was with, then she check the date on her phone 'January 2, 2016' and she smiled to herself evilly

 _That is why we are not in our house anymore, it our 'No limits weekend'…_

She saw how her partner was sound asleep as her blonde strands shone among the black of the sheets the smaller woman smiled

 _Better get her before she wakes up…_

She silently left the bed and headed towards her suitcase, she opened it and found a velvet covered box and grinned

 _I have to be quick, If Ruka wakes up I'm doomed…_

She used some of her accessories on the sleeping blonde and headed to the bathroom to get ready

 _I am sure she wasn't expecting this, let the no limits weekend begin…_

Haruka woke up as the curtains let the wind from the ocean play with her blonde hair, she didn't recognize where she was until it hit her

 _Oh god I have to be first on this 'whatever' weekend Michi made up…_

As she was trying to leave bed she realized that was impossible as she was handcuffed to the bed by her hands and ankles

 _Damn it, too slow…_

"Michi?" Haruka asked helpless, she knew that she lost against the sea senshi, she woke up first and now the blonde had to wait for whatever her Michiru had in stock for her

"Good morning sleepyhead" Haruka's jaw dropped as she saw what the aqua-haired woman was wearing. Michiru was dressed up in black leather from head to toes. She had over the knee boots with fishnet tights and a strapless leather corset with lingerie; it had an enticing lace up front detail and boning and leather back with zipper closure. She covered her delicate fingers with matching black leather arm guards with the same lace up detailing. Her aqua locks were flowing freely over her back and shoulders and on her right hand she held a sexy cat o' nine tails whip

"How do I look Ruka?" Michiru smiled devilishly

"Wow, you look, wow" Haruka was speechless as the aqua-haired goddess approached her swaying her hips seductively

"Did I give you permission to talk Ruka?" the wind senshi frowned as Michiru used the whip on Haruka's leg

"N…no…" the blonde stammered and suppressed a frown as Michiru used the whip again

"You will call me Neptune and only talk when I order you to do so, understood?" Haruka only nodded, she had to confess to herself, she was getting aroused by this side of Michiru

"Good girl, now let me enjoy you" the sea senshi took a clasp knife she had between her breasts and used it on Haruka's top

"Well, look at these aren't they delicious?" Michiru passed the whip around Haruka's breasts as she gulped

Michiru took one nipple between her thumb and index finger and started to rub it while she sucked on the other one making Haruka moan slightly, the sea goddess smiled satisfied as Haruka's nipples started to harden by her touch when suddenly she stopped and Haruka groaned

"Don't be so impatient Ruka, we have ALL day" Michiru trailed Haruka's breasts with her whip and Haruka moaned louder, Michiru just took her clasp knife again and ripped Haruka's underwear

"Oh my, aren't we anxious my dear Ruka?"

"Mich…Neptune not fair" Haruka protested

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to touch you and you had me cuffed" the blonde pouted

"Tomorrow is your turn babe, today you are all mine" Michiru put a leather blindfold on Haruka's panicked eyes

"Just relax and enjoy" Michiru took another box out of her suitcase and opened on the bed, it contained different toys and accessories for loving her blonde wife. She took a stick of mentholated cough drops and took one in her mouth

 _Hmm, cherry…_

She grabbed the candy with her teeth and spread Haruka's legs apart and positioned herself in-between and gently rubbed the tip of the square-shaped candy against Haruka's clit who only gasped surprised as she felt the refreshing and arousing sensation

Michiru continued rubbing the candy against the blonde's wet folds as she just felt that air was running low in her lungs due to the mint down there, Michiru just smiled as she slid the candy inside the blonde and she moan loudly as the aqua-haired woman slid her tongue inside Haruka

"OH MY GOD MICHIRU"

"Manners my dear Ruka, do you want me to stop?"

"No Neptune please"

"Yes dear? What do you want?"

"Please Neptune, continue"

As the candy melted inside Haruka and Michiru's tongue got in and out on a steady pace Haruka was on the verge, she was really close as the walls around Michiru's tongue started tightening; the blonde arched her back and looked pleadingly at the violinist

"Please Neptune, faster"

Michiru started to slide her tongue in and out faster each time until Haruka couldn't hold it any longer as she felt an explosion inside her and a loud moan escaped her mouth. Michiru just waited for the now cherry flavored elixir came out to taste Haruka's inner essence that now laid there breathing heavily

"That was…refreshing I may say" the violinist licked her lips as she looked for a toy to please Haruka

"Are you tired love?" Haruka only shook her head

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Neptune please" as Michiru took the blindfold Haruka's eyes widened at the sight of Michiru wearing a strap on

"Oh no…you know I've never…done that" the wind senshi looked scared

"Is the big wind senshi scared of a tiny strap on?" Michiru mocked

"You call that TINY? It is like a cucumber" Haruka was panicking "I want you to touch me gently Neptune"

"I am going to now that we are alone, just relax Ruka I know it's your first time" the look on Michiru's face was not reassuring Haruka so her eyes widened even more

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

Haruka was really scared, she had been intimate with Michiru, sure but never got something inside her bigger than the violinist's fingers; she was what they call a gold star that has never been with a man or close to any of their _equipment_ that is why she was panicking at the sight of the violinist and her strap on

The sea goddess passed the whip over Haruka's nipples that hardened at the contact with the leather and didn't notice when Michiru used her free hand to open a jar of sweetened hazelnut coca spread and dipped a finger in it to use it as lipstick. The aqua-haired woman kissed her wife sweetly as the blonde woman raised her eyebrows surprised and returned the kiss allowing Michiru's tongue enter her mouth and danced with hers tasting the sweet chocolate the sea senshi gave her

As the kiss slowed down they looked into each other eyes and smiled. Haruka licked her lips savoring the remaining chocolate on them while Michiru went down to the blonde's breasts and spread some of the cocoa on Haruka's nipples and then started sucking on each at a time as the blonde woman moaned loudly. Michiru smiled mischievously

"Shall I go south Ruka?" Haruka moaned and nodded

"Please Neptune"

"What Ruka?"

"Please go down Neptune"

"Aw my Ruka is impatient" Michiru used her chocolate covered finger to trace a small curvy road all the way down to Haruka's belly and started licking her way down to a now chocolate covered clit. Just the contact send shivers through the wind senshi and soon goosebumps appeared in every inch of the blonde's skin

Michiru started kissing her on her most sensitive part, alternating between kisses and licks, tastes and sucks. The blonde was her passion and absolute object of desire; she started sucking the blonde's clit on a steady pace while pinching her nipples as Haruka arched her back and moaned more and more

When the sea senshi felt that Haruka's hips were moving towards her mouth, her breathing became more erratic and her moans louder she slid two fingers inside the blonde and continued licking her as she felt that the walls inside her blonde wife were tightening. As Michiru felt that Haruka was reaching climax she pulled her fingers out and withdrew her tongue and slid the dildo she had on her strap on inside Haruka which made her scream

"OH MY GOOOOD NEPTUNEEEEE!" almost automatically the blonde wrapped her legs around Michiru's hips and made her stop

"Am I hurting you love?" the sea senshi asked as she saw Haruka's trembling body

"Don't"

"Don't what Ruka?" Michiru was slightly worried

"Don't…" Haruka was blushing "…stop…" Michiru started moving back and forth, first slow as Haruka got used to it and then faster to make her reach the biggest of the orgasms she's ever had in her whole life and by her _Michiru_

The sea senshi continued making love to Haruka for several hours until dusk came and Michiru stripped got rid of the handcuffs for Haruka and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder

"7 Michiru? Seriously?" the wind senshi raised her eyebrow at a flushed Michiru

"Lucky number 7 Ruka" she kissed Haruka sweetly and suppressed a yawn

"Rest love because tomorrow is my turn"

"Night Ruka I…" Michiru yawned again "…love you"

"Love you too" Haruka yawned exhausted and fell asleep with a big smile on her face knowin that _tomorrow_ was her payback day

 **A/N: If you want to read part 2 you have to review n.n**


End file.
